


Mark of the Storm

by foxxlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disabled Character, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxlight/pseuds/foxxlight
Summary: The Fate was cruel enough to blind Jongin and crush his dreams of bonding with a dragon. But one stormy night, Jongin learns the Fate works in mysterious ways.





	Mark of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO Monsterfest prompt T45

Jongin slid his fingers across the carvings etched into the wooden walking staff which was resting between his knees. His brother had made it for him a few years earlier. It was crafted out of Ellmore, a rare tree which only grew within the forests he called home. When Jongin’s brother had gifted it to him as a birthday present, he said that it was meant to be a reminder of where Jongin had come from. His brother’s words had struck him as odd considering how Jongin would never step foot outside their tribe’s land. 

Regardless of the strange words which had accompanied the gift, Jongin treasured the staff as if it were made of gold. He and his brother had always been close, but now that his brother had left the tribe to fulfil his dreams and study woodcrafting under a master, it was the only thing Jongin had left to keep him from feeling completely alone.

From the moment he’d laid his eyes upon it, Jongin had thought the staff to be the most beautiful thing ever created. It was made of three interconnecting pieces which allowed him to take it apart and store it without hassle. Each one of the pieces depicted a scene from the Dragon-Rider stories of old, carved carefully by his brother’s hands. As if the gift hadn’t been touching enough, he’d chosen scenes that Jongin had been fond of as a child. Jongin couldn’t even count the number of times he’d sat alone, running his fingers across those carvings. Each and every time his chest would swell with both love and longing.

On that particular day, Jongin had spent the hours he’d been awake curled up in bed, dreading what the evening would bring. His parents had left him to his own devices; a typical day. The relationship between them had reached a strange state somewhere between awkwardness and apprehension which Jongin could only go along with. His parents didn’t know how to talk to him but he didn’t know how to talk to them either.

The sound of approaching footsteps, his dad’s judging by the heaviness of the steps, alerted Jongin that the time he’d been dreading had come. He’d known that the time to leave was closing in; the air had started to cool. That’s why he’d sat up in bed and set about assembling his staff in the first place. So by the time his dad was rapping his knuckles twice on the door Jongin had already swung his legs over the edge of the bed so that his bare feet could completely touch the floor.

“We’ve leaving.” His dad’s tone implied Jongin wasn’t meant to respond. The sound of his immediately retreating footsteps furthered the implication.

Jongin sighed, gripping tightly to his staff as he rose from the bed. He really missed having his brother around for moral support. Things had still been hard when his brother was around, of course, but at least they’d been together.

Jongin sighed, shaking the thought from his head as he gripped tightly to his staff and rose from the bed. Sometimes his mind ran along a depressing path, but he tried not to dwell too much. Instead, he tried to remind himself that, no matter how messed up things appeared to be, there was probably more going on behind the scenes. His parents, for example, must still love him, despite the estranged relationship they maintained. Otherwise they wouldn’t have fought against the tribe who sought to banish him. It must have been hard for them to protect him, but they’d done it and whenever Jongin thinks of that he can’t help but feel that there must be something out there for him, somewhere.

“If you don’t go, he’ll send someone to drag you out and that’ll just be worse,” he muttered to himself as he stepped towards the door. “Don’t let him make a spectacle out of you.”  
The thought empowered him, and Jongin was able to leave his bedroom and navigate his way to the front door with that feeling in his chest. He held his staff in his right hand, raised off the floor while he was inside the house. Within those walls was probably the only place he didn’t ever need it.

Opening the door and stepping outside was like entering a different universe. The air, which had cooled significantly compared to the heat of the afternoon, carried the potent smell of burning logs. He’d been able to smell it from within the house too but it was much stronger out in the open. If he were still a kid, Jongin would’ve been practically bouncing off the walls because of what that smell meant but now he associated it with less than pleasant memories. 

That being said, Jongin found it difficult to enjoy the relaxing atmosphere the cool summer evening provided. There was just no relaxing for him on nights of the Full Moon Gathering. 

He began walking toward the fire, the soft thudding of his staff connecting with the earth his only companion. All around him he could hear the sounds of other tribe members doing the same as him, chatting as they walked in pairs or small groups. Occasionally people passed him by but they said nothing to him as they did so. The fact that they ignored him was a welcomed change to how it had been back in the time directly after the incident. Feelings were still running high back then, meaning people weren’t even kind enough to leave him be. Instead they’d showed their disdain openly, sometimes even to the point of cursing at him, caring little for the fact that he had been only a boy of eight at the time. 

A few minutes later Jongin’s arrival at the fire pit was paid little to no mind by those already gathered. They were busy chatting with one another, catching up with old friends and inquiring about the latest gossip. It was a reminder of when Jongin had just become old enough to attend the gathering. He’d been to hear everyone’s conversations and watch everyone’s movements. He’d been far, far too curious for his own good.

Jongin took his usual place was on the far right side of the fire, closest to where the clearing bordered the trees. He couldn’t hear their voices, but he knew his parents were somewhere within the throng of people. They’d lost a considerable amount of friends thanks to Jongin’s actions, but there were still a small few who kept in contact. Probably only because Jongin had little contact with his parents outside of their house. They attended Gatherings separately, as well as any other function that the tribe held. It hadn’t always been like that, but the distance had grown gradually more great until only Jongin’s brother sat beside him.

After Jongin had settled onto the log, staff resting across his thighs, he turned his face in the direction of the flames and waited for the leader of their tribe to start the gathering. If Jongin were lucky, the Gathering would pass quickly and without incident.

Normally, Jongin didn’t attend the monthly gatherings. He was different than the rest of those gathered around the fire; he had no reason to come. This was no regular gathering, though, which meant he had no choice but to attend. That night, children who were turning of age would be welcomed into the tribe’s traditions. It was a sacred night for his tribe, and only those too old, young, or sick were excused from the gathering. Even outcasts such as himself were forced to attend.

For a few peaceful moments Jongin was able to sit and lose himself in the atmosphere. He could pretend for just a few seconds that he was a child again, attending the gathering for the first time. The warm feeling of the fire against his skin, the comforting hum of conversations all around him, the taste of the night air on his tongue, all of it was magical. The youthful innocence of the three children coming of age that night was, for a brief few moments, buzzing under Jongin’s skin as well. 

Jongin’s fantasy was shattered when his tribe leader’s voice raised to be heard from the crowd. “Alright now, let’s have everyone get settled in. Tonight’s guests of honor should take a seat up here in the front.”

There was shuffling and murmurs as people settle onto the longs surrounding the fire but Jongin’s side remained empty. He tightened his grip on the staff sitting across his knees and wished, not for the first time, that his brother was beside him again. 

“Tonight,” his tribe leader began once the last of the movement had died down, “we welcome three new members into our tribe. Tonight marks their first Full Moon Gathering since their eighth birthday. As per tradition, they will get to hear the story of the Fate. As for who gets the honor of explaining this important part of our heritage, I’ll turn to Jongin.”

Her tone when she said this made it clear she wasn’t honoring Jongin at all, but he wasn’t going to let her get to him. This wasn’t the first time she’d pulled this stunt, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He was a living, breathing lesson, after all.

“Thank you,” Jongin said with a bow of his head, knowing better than to argue. “I am honored to be given such an important task. The story you’re about to hear is the origins of not only our tribe, but the origins of everything. Without this, there would be nothing. We would be nothing. So listen carefully, or you might find yourself misled.”

He paused for a minute, but his intention wasn’t to build suspense. He took no joy in telling the story, he just needed to gather his strength in order to get through it. Once he finished, he would be allowed to return home to curl up in his bed and hope for a better day tomorrow. Just one little story, and then the night he dreaded most would be over.  
“In the beginning of our world, there was nothing. And then, there was the Fate. The Fate had no form, none that anyone has seen, at least. But the Fate had immense power and, with that power, the world as we know it was created. The Fate had created everything in this world with its power, but it favored two groups above the rest. Humans, those like us, and the dragons. At that time, these two species were separate, opposites in every way possible. Worse than their differences, and perhaps because of them, they feared and despised one another. Unable to live in peace, the killings began.

After an amount of time, the Fate could no longer bare to see them fight, and devised a method which was meant to bring harmony to everyone’s lives. The Fate chose worthy humans, those who did not agree with and partake in the killing of the dragons, and gifted them with special abilities. Similarly, dragons who did not bring harm to humankind were given abilities of their own, different than those given to humans.

Dragons gained the ability to take on human forms, allowing them to live in both societies. Humans, on the other hand, were given the ability to form special connections with these dragons who could also walk upon two legs. The bond the humans created with their dragon companions allowed for them to harness the power of the dragons.  
Today, all dragons can take on both human and their natural dagonic forms, but this change happened gradually over the span of many centuries. During this time all humans also gained the ability to bond with dragons, though not all are as adept at using it. This is the origin of Dragons and their Riders. 

Humans who wish to become riders must bond with a compatible dragon; only then can the power be shared between them. Dragons preside over the elements and have the important job of maintaining the world in place of the Fate whom they serve. The same is true for the Riders which accompany them. 

Understand that this bond is sacred, and that the power of the dragons is not to be taken lightly. Those who do wrong will anger the Fate and receive a punishment which will serve to remind them of the nature of this world.”

As Jongin spoke that last line, there were stirrings amongst those gathered. He expected it; how could they remain silent when the person telling the story was someone who had been punished by the Fate? 

Jongin pushed on, his voice barely wavering as he continued the story which was nearing its end. “The great power and responsibility dragons hold is a heavy burden to carry, which is why those who work in the service of the Fate -- those with powers -- need a Rider to keep them stable. Together the pair fulfills their duty as the Fate guides them to. This is what brings us the seasons, the growth of plants, and so on.”

With Jongin’s duty fulfilled, his tribe leader took over once move. “Many of our tribesmen have become Riders and perhaps one day you will too. Remember to keep this story in your hearts, as you must always respect the Fate. Isn’t that right, Jongin?”

As a child, that sharpness present in her voice would have wounded him but he was numb to it now. So he answered her in the affirmative and waited for her to wrap up the traditional part of the ceremony so he could go home. 

“Now that you’ve heard the story of the Fate, you are officially members of the tribe. I would like to caution you on one more thing, however. Although those dragons with powers work in service of the Fate, there are those who have begun to reject the Fate as well. These dragons, called Renegades, are very dangerous. Rejecting the fate has turned them evil, and they seek to harm any and all which the Fate protects. Keep this in mind when interacting with dragons unaccompanied by a Rider.”

That was the unofficial dismissal Jongin needed to rise to his feet and head home. No one paid him any mind as he rose from the log, and the soft thudding of his staff meeting the earth was drowned out by the voices which had regained their former volume. Once he was home, alone in his bed again, he directed his sightless eyes up at the ceiling, a few tears slipping from their corners. 

To a boy of only eight years old, the Fate had been so cruel…

☾

Jongin was woken only a few hours later by the harsh sounds of a storm raging outside. At first he laid in bed without moving, brain still foggy with sleep, but slowly he was able to process what was going on around him. The first thing that he noticed was the smell of the rain, heavy and thick in the air. What was normally a pleasant scent was, at that moment, far too overbearing to be anything enjoyable.

It wasn’t the smell of the rain, or even the loud cracking of thunder, which held his attention, though. Mixed into the chaos was the sound of someone crying for help. It was a voice Jongin couldn’t recognize, perhaps distorted by the storm. It didn’t matter who it was coming from though; Jongin felt the ache of it deep within him.  
Without thinking about what he was about to do, without even a second of hesitation, he sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side as he reached out for his staff. He didn’t stop to change into clothes more suited for the weather, there would’ve been no point. A storm that strong was either a punishment by the fate, or… a Renegade. Jongin didn’t care about either of those things though; the person out there needed his help.

Staff in hand, Jongin moved as quickly as he could, through his bedroom door and down the hall. As he neared the front door he paused, hearing his parents’ voices drifting toward him from the direction of their bedroom.

“What do you think will happen?” Jongin could hear the fear in his mother’s voice. He left his hand resting on the handle to the front door, the urgency in his movements momentarily stalled in favor of overhearing an intimate moment between the people he had long since been estranged from.

“Everything will be fine, okay? There’s nothing that can be done now; we just have to wait and see. The Fate will send a Dragon-Rider pair to stop the Renegade.”  
“It could be too late by then, though!” His mother protested. “Our tribe could be gone by then!”

“Then that is the will of the Fate,” his father returned solemnly. 

Jongin shook his head, readying himself to exit the house and enter the storm when his mother’s next words stopped him. 

“The Fate is not _everything_, when will people learn that! The Fate blinded our son for something anyone of his age would have done! If not him, then it would have been another. And his punishment was called just. The Fate has done many good things but it has also done bad. This Renegade could take everything from us, even our lives. But if the Fate decides not to intervene, decides to punish us, then it’s deserved?”__

_ _Jongin was stunned. He never knew his mother felt that way, never even imagined she’d question the ways of the Fate. He’d always assumed she felt the same way as everyone else did. He’d always assumed she thought he deserved what had been done to him. Knowing that that wasn’t true made him feel conflicted for a few seconds, and then it made him feel confident in what he was about to do. He didn’t care if this was the Fate’s will, he would go out there to save whoever was in danger, or he would die trying. The Fate shouldn’t get to decide everything like that._ _

_ _Whatever words his father said in response were drowned out by the sound of the storm as Jongin swung the door open. The storm’s rage had been audible within the house even before the door was open, but as the wood was taken by the power of the wind to slam into the side of the house, it was as if the storm invaded through the opening. Now the only thing Jongin could hear was the pounding of the rain. _ _

_ _Even before he took that first step out into the weather, he was soaked. The rain was cold and numbed his skin almost instantly but he still refused to hesitate. He wouldn’t back down, not from this fight. This might be the only chance to do something meaningful, his only chance to do what he thought was _right_. He was determined not to waste it even as he felt his mother’s hand slide along the wet skin of his arm._ _

_ _She wasn’t able to get a grip on him quickly enough and so Jongin slipped right through her fingers and into the storm. She probably called for him, shouted his name into the thunder and wind but Jongin could hear nothing at that point except the sounds of the storm and the voice which still called to him._ _

_ _Within a few steps Jongin realized that having his staff with him was pointless. The wind and rain was too strong for him to use it to navigate, meaning he’d just have to hope he knew his way around well enough without it. His hope was that if he just followed the voice, he’d make it. _ _

_ _Unsurprisingly, that was easier said than done. Multiple times Jogin found himself stumbling over debris or his own feet, wet and cold-numbed hands grappling uselessly at the walls of houses he made his way past. At one point he tripped over something and failed to regain his balance in time, finding himself in a puddle of mud. Even that didn’t deter him, however. The further he went, the louder the voice seemed to get. That’s why he dug his staff into the mud and used it raise himself back to his feet again. _ _

_ _“I’m coming,” Jongin said to the storm, tugging roughly on his staff to free it from the mud before he continued his trekk. _ _

_ _He didn’t know how long he walked, or even what direction he was walking in. The only thing he had to go on was the voice which seemed to call out ceaselessly. Eventually he found himself in the forest, the roots of the Ellmore trees easy to trip over but the steady trunks easy to catch himself on. In the forest too there was better shelter from the storm, so he wasn’t pelted quite so harshly by the neverending rain._ _

_ _Jongin was still stumbling along, listening to the sound of the voice mixed into the storm, when suddenly the voice fell silent. At first Jongin didn’t react, assuming that the call would begin again shortly. He took the opportunity to rest, clenching and unclenching his fists a couple of times to get some feeling back into them, staff leant between his legs. The minutes passed slowly by and still the voice didn’t return._ _

_ _He waited, trying to be patient as he leant tiredly against the nearest tree. But when the voice still hadn’t returned and his body had begun shivering, a sign he was sure wasn’t good, he began to panic. What if the person had fallen unconscious-- or worse, died?_ _

_ _The horrible thought drove him into action once more, this time more hurried and clumsy. He rushed forward a few paces and found himself tripping over something, falling to the ground hard. He let out a sound of pain, rolling to his right in order to move away from whatever he’d tripped over. He’d lost his staff in the fall and was reaching out for it when his hand came into contact with something that was definitely neither wood nor plant. _ _

_ _Jongin’s first instinct was to shout in surprise, which he did before quickly realizing the thing he’d tripped over was a _human being_. It took only a few seconds for him to draw a few conclusions. First of all, the person lying beside him on the ground must be the one he’d gone in search for. The second thing concluded was that it wasn’t actually a human at all, but a _dragon_. The bare leg Jongin had run his hands along was scaley in the way dragon’s skin became when they were using their powers._ _

_ _“Hello?” Jongin asked tentatively, removing his hand from the dragon’s leg. He hadn’t stirred when Jongin had fallen earlier. “Are you… okay?”_ _

_ _Just as he was about the reach out and give the unmoving dragon a light shake, his body jerked and a sound of pain tore from his lips. Jongin was shocked and flinched backward, the hand he’d stretched out to catch himself slipping through the mud beneath him. He groaned and moved to sit up again when another hand gently wrapped around his arm and assisted._ _

_ _“You can move,” he noted as the dragon’s hand retreated. “When I got here you were passed out or something.”_ _

_ _The dragon made another noise of pain. “I have a cut on my back; it’s very painful. I won’t die I don’t think, though. Where am I?”_ _

_ _Jongin laughed though he didn’t find anything particularly funny in that moment. “I don’t know where we are exactly but you’re in the east. My tribe lives in this forest and--”_ _

_ _“Ellmore,” the dragon interrupted. “I can smell it now. I was flying to your tribe in search of my Rider when I encountered a Renegade…” he must have shifted too suddenly because he grunted in pain again. _ _

_ _“We should get to my tribe; someone there can treat your wound. I came out here alone, no one else would have braved the storm. I’m sure everyone believes the dragon behind this is either a Renegade or is punishing us on the Fate’s will. When they find out you’re not, they’ll be very eager to help you.”_ _

_ _“I can’t move,” the dragon replied. “My powers are unstable because my wound was inflicted by a Renegade. If I attempt to return fully to my human form or my dragon form, I could end up killing everyone within a fifteen mile radius or so.”_ _

_ _Jongin bit his lip, going over their potential options in his head. “What if you just move in the form you’re in now? You’re not controlling your powers but if you don’t try to stop, couldn’t we just limp back to my tribe?”_ _

_ _“No I… I should remain here and hope my accelerated healing will close the wound quickly enough that my life will be spared.”_ _

_ _“But--” Jongin’s protest was cut short._ _

_ _“Dragons can’t use their power to this magnitude in their human forms. I’m very unstable and dangerous right now.”_ _

_ _Not seeing any other option, Jongin drug his body along the muddy ground a few inches so that he could lean back against the same tree as the dragon. He was careful, trying to avoid jostling his new companion’s apparently sensitive body, which he seemed successful at._ _

_ _“What are you doing?” The dragon questioned him. “You’re covered in mud and cuts… you should return to your tribe and warm by the fire.”_ _

_ _“There’s no point,” Jongin said with a shake of his head. “I don’t know where I am, so I can’t return on my own. Even if I could, it wouldn’t be fast enough to send help for you. Whatever happens, I’ll stay by your side for it.”_ _

_ _The dragon was silent for a few seconds before he said only one word. “Jongdae.”_ _

_ _“Jongdae?” Jongin repeated in question. “That’s… your name?”_ _

_ _“Yes,” Jongdae replied, and Jongin felt him taking his hand. “I’m a dragon of the Storm, if you hadn’t guessed already. Please tell me your name.”_ _

_ _“I’m Jongin,” he answered, and was confused when he felt Jongdae squeezing his hand._ _

_ _“Jongin…” Jongdae seemed to be testing the name on his lips. “Would you tell me then, Jongin, why you came out here in a storm as strong as this one? Especially if, as you say, your tribe believed it to be the work of a Renegade or otherwise the Fate’s punishment.”_ _

_ _Jongin didn’t hesitate to tell him the truth. “I heard a voice. Well, not exactly a voice. I’m not sure how to explain it but I heard someone calling out to me and -- and I came here to save them. Came to save you, I guess, though it seems I won’t be much help.”_ _

_ _Jongdae didn’t say anything for a few moments, making Jongin wonder if maybe the dragon succumbed to his wound and was unconscious once again. Then, suddenly Jongdae’s fingers were wiping the areas around Jongin’s eyes. He could feel mud on his face as well as the rest of his body; he no doubt looked a mess. It didn’t matter though, he’d made it to his destination in time, after all._ _

_ _“I have something important to ask you, Jongin. But before I do, could you tell me how you lost your sight?”_ _

_ _“You can tell, huh?” Jongin didn’t flinch away from Jongdae’s touch as the dragon continued to wipe the mud from his skin as best he could. “My eyes look normal, though. At least that’s what my brother told me. Not that he’s an expert; we’ve only ever had one blind elder in the tribe and his eyes became that way due to illness, so they looked different than they had before.”_ _

_ _“Your eyes are very beautiful,” Jongdae commented softly. “But your mannerisms give you away. I’m far from in good shape currently, but you haven’t had any reaction to my state.”_ _

_ _“I’m sure I look similar right now,” Jongin chuckled, squeezing the hand Jongdae still held in his own. “But I’ll tell you the story. You’ll probably wish for me to go after hearing it, though.”_ _

_ _“Please don’t worry about what I’ll think and tell me honestly. I may understand better than you think.”_ _

_ _Jongin nodded, taking a deep breath. The storm still raged around them, and rain still reached them, either dripping down from the soaked canopy above or falling through gaps within it. Jongin found himself feeling peaceful, however, and for the first time when he told his story, he didn’t feel a weight upon his chest. _ _

_ _“I don’t know if you’re familiar with the customs of my tribe--” Jongdae interrupted him with a soft ‘I am’. “Ah, that’s good then, I can skip ahead. On the night of my first Full Moon Gathering, we were hosting a guest. A girl of seven years of age, just a year shy of her own ceremony, had been with her older brother in the woods gathering food and had eaten poisonous berries. Our medicine has never been particularly advanced, and we had no way to save her life. She should have died a painful death over the course of the following few days, but the Fate sent a dragon of the herb to us._ _

_ _I had always dreamed of being a Rider. I begged my parents and brother to tell me Dragon-Rider stories over and over again. Everyone was hopeful I would find myself compatible with a dragon when I got older. Our tribe was once very supportive of Dragons, but in the past thirty years or so the number of Riders from our tribe decreased to almost none. That being said, I was over the moon to have a dragon of the herb and his Rider at my ceremony._ _

_ _We had been warned by the pair that the ceremony of healing was sacred and couldn’t be viewed by anyone, but of course I was desperate to see. When the moon was high in the sky and everyone had gone to bed, I snuck out into the forest to see the healing take place. I should’ve known better, but I was only eight and I thought… I thought that the Fate would understand me. Now I know how stupid that was but, at the time it had made sense to me._ _

_ _Obviously I was caught. I hadn’t been able to see more than the backs of both the dragon and the Rider, and it hadn’t been more than a few minutes in. But the dragon of the herb said that it didn’t matter what I had seen, only that my intent had been to betray the secret trust of the Fate. So as punishment, my sight was taken from me.  
That’s the story. It’s… not what you were expecting, right? I betrayed the Fate whom you serve.”_ _

_ _Jongin didn’t know exactly how he expected Jongdae to react, but he’d assumed the dragon would be unhappy with him. After all, dragons had a special bond with the Fate. The fact that he had gone against clear instructions, that wasn’t something to be easily forgiven. Jongin had even lost his sight because of it. But Jongdae didn’t seem to be bothered by the actions he’d taken in the past. At least, not in the way he’d assumed he would be. _ _

_ _“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Jongdae said softly after a few silent heartbeats had passed. “I will tell you honestly that I don’t understand the Fate, not even a little. There have been times where I’ve refused to follow the will of the Fate, so much so that my family and friends feared I would become a Renegade.” _ _

_ _Jongin was greatly surprised by that. He’d never heard of a dragon disobeying the Fate and not becoming a Renegade._ _

_ _“You don’t believe me?” Jongdae asked, laughter in his voice. Jongin must have been making a face._ _

_ _“I believe you! I’m just… surprised. I thought what you just said wasn’t possible.”_ _

_ _“I’m not really sure myself. That’s partly why I say I don’t understand the Fate. And now, meeting you here like this, I feel I understand even less.”_ _

_ _“What do you mean?”_ _

_ _Jongdae drew in a deep breath, then exhaled a pained moan. “It seems the Fate took your sight many years ago and then led you here to me today to make you my companion.”  
“What… what do you mean?” Jongin asked, heart suddenly beating wildly in his chest. He must have been misunderstanding. Jongdae couldn’t possibly mean what it sounded like he meant. That just couldn’t be._ _

_ _“I said I had to ask you something, so now I’ll ask it. Jongin, would you like to form a blood bond with me?” Jongdae’s other hand had reached over to cover the one he was already holding._ _

_ _Jongin was speechless and confused, thoughts racing a mile a minute as he tried to piece together what was happening. “I don’t understand. I-- I don’t get why you’d…”  
“You heard my voice,” Jongdae explained softly. “That’s not something just anyone can do. When a dragon is in a state such as mine, only those with whom he can form a blood bond with can hear his call. You came, and I believe that means we are meant to be.”_ _

_ _“But that bond, it can’t--”_ _

_ _“It’s can’t be broken, yes. If you accept here and now, we’ll become a Dragon-Rider pair.”_ _

_ _“What if I say no?” Jongin asked, unsure how to interpret everything that was happening. It wasn’t that he wanted to say no; this was a dream he thought he’d lost. But he was unsure if was really what Jongdae wanted. He was unsure it was the best thing for the seemingly kind dragon before him._ _

_ _“Then we’ll sit here together and whatever happens will happen. It’ll be left in the hands of the Fate, I suppose you could say.”_ _

_ _“But my agreement to the bond will allow you to heal quickly and you won’t die. Isn’t that right?”_ _

_ _Jongdae was silent for a few seconds before slowly answering. “That… is most likely what will happen, yes. But I have no qualms about resting here with you just like this and nothing more. Please make a decision that _you_ won’t regret, Jongin. I have no desire to bond with a person who doesn’t wish to bond with me.”_ _

_ _Jongdae was still holding his hands, though. Jongdae, who had listened without judgment to his story and reassuringly squeezed his hands. Jongdae, who had wiped the mud from his face and told him his eyes were beautiful, even though Jongin had, on his worst days, hated his useless eyes which couldn’t see. Jongdae, who had called for him. Jongdae, who he’d rushed to save without a second thought. Jongdae, who was willing to risk his life to not only save others, but to allow Jongin his freedom._ _

_ _“I’ll do it. I’ll bond with you.”_ _

_ _“You’re sure this is what you want?” Jongdae asked, voice grave, hands tightening around Jongin’s. _ _

_ _Jongin nodded, mirroring Jongdae’s previous action by covering the dragon’s hand with his free one. “I think you and I will make a great pair. Neither of us understand the Fate, and we don’t always think it’s right. So even if this wasn’t what the Fate intended, or even if it was, I think the two of us can make this into our own sort of happiness.”_ _

_ _“Well then, Jongin, I believe we have a bonding ceremony to hold.”_ _

_ _“Let’s do it quickly. Thearetics don’t matter, it’s just the two of us anyway. You’re in pain, aren’t you?”_ _

_ _Jongdae laughed, which seemed to cause him pain if Jongin read his sharp intake of breath accurately. “I think you’re right; we’ll make a good pair. This’ll hurt a bit.”_ _

_ _Jongdae’s warning was a bit off the mark. When the dragon brought Jongin’s wrist up to his mouth in order to break the skin with his teeth, it was the most painful thing he’d ever experienced. However, when the warmth of Jongdae’s skin touched his again, when the blood flowed between them, Jongin felt a warmth spread throughout his body like he’d never felt before. It was a pleasant feeling which made him sleepy, and, without realizing it, he must have fallen asleep. _ _

_ _☾_ _

_ _“Jongin, you’re sleeping too much,” Jongdae complained, throwing the damp cloth he’d used to dry off with at his sleeping companion. _ _

_ _“‘M tired,” was Jongin’s sleepily mumbled reply, throwing the cloth back without stirring otherwise._ _

_ _“But we just got here! Don’t you want to do a little exploring before the heads of the tribes in the area demand we meet with them? They’re going to want to hold a big celebration, which you’ll hate, and we won’t have time to ourselves for a while,” Jongdae was practically whining as he said this, moving over to the bed so he could lay against Jongin’s left side. _ _

_ _“You insisted we walk the last eight miles to enjoy the scenery, so I’m tired. Leave me alone.”_ _

_ _“It was pretty though,” Jongdae pointed out._ _

_ _Jongin turned his head to face Jongdae and opened his eyes, fixing his companion with a blank stare. “It _smelled_ like pollen and dirt.”_ _

_ _Jongdae laughed and it was such a pure sound that Jongin’s heart swelled with love greater than he ever thought himself -- or anyone, for that matter -- to be capable of feeling. Three years ago he would’ve never thought he’d have everything he did at that moment. _ _

_ _Jongdae reached out and brushed Jongin’s hair away from his face before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. Softly he murmured, “If you want to sleep, we’ll sleep together.”_ _

_ _Jongin sighed, pretending to be annoyed as he sat up and said, “No, let’s go exploring.”_ _

_ _“Really?” Jongdae asked, doing a horrible job at holding in his excitement._ _

_ _Jongin couldn’t help but laugh. The first night he’d met Jongdae, he never would’ve guessed he was actually so childish. It was nice though. Jongin got to see a side of Jongdae that was just for those closest to him._ _

_ _“Really. But you owe me; I’m missing out on a good nap for this.”_ _

_ _Jongdae sat up and pulled Jongin into his arms, hugging him for longer than was probably necessary. When he finally pulled away, he was pulling Jongin back down onto the bed, keeping him pressed up against his body._ _

_ _“What’re you doing?” Jongin asked, though he didn’t fight the hold._ _

_ _“I changed my mind. I’d rather nap here with you, just the two of us. Before we get busy, you know?” Jongdae said into Jongin’s hair._ _

_ _Jongin smiled into Jongdae’s chest. He knew _exactly_ what Jongdae meant._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be longer, with a slower build and more world building but junior year of college is rough y'all. I was really inspired by this prompt though, so I hope that came through in my writing. I might revisit this universe at a later time (I say that every time I post something lol). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @afoxxlight


End file.
